A Huntresses promise
by Midnight Dragon Rider
Summary: Legolas couldn't help himself, he thought of the violent death of his mother when he saw that scar, so he asked. "What was it like?" he leaned out to brush his fingertips across the scaring on her arm. She flinched slightly, but didn't rip his hand off. "I'll never forget." Was all she said before she turned away to change.


~Legolas~

Legolas sprinted through the woodland that bordered Mirkwood, catching glimpses of Orc filth and strands of black wisps of hair. Hearing the sounds of the orcs roaring with a lust for blood. He compelled his legs to run faster as suddenly the one being chased by the Orc pack halted and whirled around revealing her face. She was an elf, Blades strapped to her back. Her hair was a black spill, the angles of her cheekbones were beautifully sculpted, her eyes were two shining green-blue orbs, like the colour of the sea. The orcs drove at her howling in ruthless hunger. Legolas drew his sword and shot into the scene the She elf had already dispatched three of the fifteen, while angling herself to dodge the others.

Legolas slashed his sword at their necks as the She elf grinned. The silvery stars loomed in the sky the colour of elvish armour, watching over them, observing them, like they had observed many of the endless time they had spent watching middle earth. Legolas drew his other sword as more Orcs made the mistake of lunging for him, driving the fine blade into their chests removing it soon after and being left with obsidian coloured blood staining the knife edge. While in battle he still made note to observe the she elf, his father had ordered him to find the vigilante responsible for the mass amount of Orc corpses strewn over the woodland. He certainly would be shocked with what his son had to deliver him.

She was not exactly elegant like elves, but she was swift and fearless, her every movement was as if it could be her last yet her lovely lips were still upturned into a full smile. He understood the feeling of killing creatures such as orcs, however he was not accustomed to the common feeling of having a death wish. They'd expected a mortal man to at the spear head of this, not an elf, especially not a she elf.

Legolas, sliced open the throat of the last Orc attacking him, and then set his bow with an arrow and let it burry itself in the skull of the Orc attacking from behind the she elf as she slaughtered the last one with a dagger which she hurled forcefully into its chest. The she elf smiled broadly at him, as she gazed over the destruction of the orcs they'd caused.

Legolas strolled formally towards her, she was beautiful but it had little effect on him given that all elves were beautiful he'd seen beautiful elf maidens all over Greenwood. What was shocking was the situation; her clothing bared no proof of where she was from. Her clothing was a simple set of leggings and a tunic, with high top boots with a knife or two probably stuck in them. He regarded her curiously yet cautiously.

"Who might you be?" She asked him, as she snatched her daggers from the orcs corpses.

"Prince Legolas Thranduilon of the woodland realm." He pronounced his title proudly, causing her to raise a brow.

"And you-" Legolas halted his words with obedience and respect as he heard the light galloping of his people riding on horses, but more importantly he heard the regal trots of The Elven Kings Elk. His Father soon arrived with members of the guard, they were all dressed impeccably of course in their shining armour that they all wore like a token of pride.

Legolas instantly swept into a bow however the she elf failed to do the same.

"Mae carnen lonneg." His Father spoke the words in his native tongue. Well done my son.

He gestured to Legolas with a nod of approval, and a small shake of his head that initiated that Legolas could remove himself from his respectful bow. His Father then turned his gaze to the she elf whose arms where crossed over her chest looking thoughtful but not the least bothered by the presence of the Elven King.

Legolas swallowed, this would not end favourably for her. He could tell that almost immediately his Father did not like her.

"You are to come with us." Thranduil ordered.

"No, You do not command me." She told him nonchalantly. This was certainly odd, she was clearly a lone elf, with no masters or Kings to answer to.

The warriors turned their swords sharpest edge to face her.

The she elf still stood strong tall and defiant.

"Legolas." Thranduil acknowledged giving Legolas the signal to bind her hands. The she elf kept her eyes locked on the warrior's swords and searched for exists of the situation. While she was distracted with her other antics Legolas swiftly appeared besides her and grasped her hands, he felt a shiver run its course through his spine at the touch of her skin there was a thick deep scar imbedded into the skin. Rare for an elf. Before he could trace the scar to its origins, the she elf snatched her marred hand back. "Daro!" She hissed angrily.

Legolas collected his curiosity and took the elven rope from his waist and tied it around both her wrists.

"Leithio nin!" She spat. "Ego!"

However Legolas ignored her rage and held on to the silvery elven rope that bound her hands.

"Ada?" Legolas said.

"Tighten your hold on her hands Legolas I am with the feeling that she will make an attempt to run. We cannot have her abandoning us until we have harvested knowledge from her." His Fathers voice was cold and calculating. Legolas grasped her wrists tightly the left was smooth like all elven skin however the right felt mostly smooth until he ran his thumb over the jagged calloused skin. "Daro!" She muttered savagely.

"Goheno nin." He said quietly apologizing for his interest of the scar.

"Ego *mibo orch." She said.

Clearly she was angered by being tied up by the Elven Kings son.

Thranduil signalled for them to travel back to the kingdom with a swift hand gesture. A horde of guards surrounded Thranduil and while the guards kept a close organised formation near the she elf they were not exactly heavily surrounding her. His father trusted him enough to handle her. Before Legolas and the she elf started walking he noticed a grin on her face causing him to put a hand roughly on her back and pull out the blades strapped to her.

He tossed them into mid-air and caught them with ease and slid them into his blade belt.

He still felt her grin even though he could not see it. He boldly flipped her around to face him, she barley hid her grin in time. He kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her from escaping. His eyes searched her body for a dagger or some form of weaponry. He noticed a faint glint of silver from under the sleeve of her tunic. Without hesitating he reached out and grabbed it harshly. Her face fell back into an angry look.

About an hour had passed of walking and they were nearing the Mirkwood fortress the she elf had not uttered a word, she did not seem afraid but perhaps she was. Legolas gripped her wrists tightly ensuring she would not escape her bounds.

He'd tried to keep his touch off the odd scar serrated into her palm and wrist. It was very uncommon to find a scarred elf, and this had made Legolas realise that the she elf may have been involved in something horrendous to give her that scar, and he felt it would be rude to ask- given that she was their prisoner he also knew that she'd not feel inclined to answer. The ground vibrated as a stampede of orcs charged for them Legolas' instinct was to protect his Father however Thranduil signalled him away.

"Do not allow her to escape." His father shouted over the loud Orc stamping, before Legolas let her binds go.

He still gripped them but this time he drew his sword realising he would be unable to use his bow with one hand. The Orcs had about 35 vile roaring monsters and Thranduil had travelled with 20 warriors, if they were lucky few would die, if they were luckier none would fall. Legolas grabbed onto the She elf's wrist as the Orcs stormed towards the elves clashing weaponry as they did so.

Legolas collided swords with an Orc his silvery elvish blade clattering with the black Orc one. He fended off the points meant to pierce his armour into his flesh, while two Orcs decided to pick a battle with him. He sliced the head from one of them making it tumble to the forest floor. One of them turned towards the she elf.

"Û! (No)" He called to no one in particular as he flipped her around to be shoved up against his back making all his battle movements slightly awkward.

"Leithio nin." She said. Release me.

"Û, why should I trust you?" He inquired while cutting down orcs.

"Could I not ask the exact same?" She questioned and then sighed. "Do you wish to lose any of your kin?"

Legolas inhaled a deep breath while fending off Orcs. His Father's orders or the lives of his kin.

After slitting the throat of the Orc he was recently battling.

He released her wrist from his grip without removing the elven rope.

"Compromise." He stated while flipping into complete battle mode. The she elf slid a hand into Legolas' belt and took her sword. He partially expected her to flee however was pleasantly surprised when she transformed into a warrior once more, hacking slashing and slaughtering every Orc in her path. Suddenly when the both of them were empty handed with enemies they looked at each other strangely; both expecting the worst to come. While the legion was busy fighting, a rather large brutish Orc mounted on a wrag came snarling in.

"No dirweg.(be careful)" Legolas shouted, she gave him an acknowledging nod.

Seven orcs came growling in behind the leader, none of them were on wargs at least.

Legolas' blade sang through the air black Orc blood splattering everywhere as he did so. He turned his head while in the eve of battle to find her, his sure and steady elf eyes searched vigorously. If he'd made a mistake by releasing her and his Father found out... He'd kept the rope still tied around her wrists and Legolas had been impressed with her skill with a sword even with her hands tied.

While slashing at the orcs with an effortless precision he let his elven ears drift to the loud snarls and stamping of the wrag and the brutal looking Orc. He followed his gaze to it, and saw the wrag losing control as it and its master ripped their way through the battle to find Thranduil. However his eyes also saw the she elf strangling the vile Orc with her bonds, the elven rope was burning against its skin, she was marked with a few grazes on her face but she looked determined even with the wrag snapping its vicious jaws with an attempt to tear her to shreds.

Legolas finished of the last Orc in his path and pulled out his bow and set the string with an arrow. He aimed for the wrag and released his arrow and let it find its victim and bury itself into the wargs head making it slump to the ground. The Orc and her rolled onto the forest floor she was on top of it wrestling it to the ground with all her body weight while she remained suffocating it with the elven rope that singed its deranged skin.

Legolas sped towards them, once he stood over them he grabbed his bow and applied an arrow and allowed it to embed itself into the orcs skull. The she elf gave him a nod of appreciation as he outstretched a hand to help her up, prisoner or no prisoner, she had just saved his Father and some of their kin, he owed her courtesy.

She allowed Legolas to lift her to her feet, the battle was practically over now his kin were just clearing the Orc bodies and gathering their weapons. He took hold of her wrists again this time more respectfully and tagged her along to see Thranduil. Legolas quickly snatched the sword from her grasp and led them over to the elven king. The she elf groaned.

Thranduil's eyes shot towards the she elf who cocked an eyebrow. "You are to return to the fortress with us." Was all he said.

"Please enlighten me and tell me what I have done to be bound by ropes and forced back to your fortress?" She asked clearing biting back her anger. She had the nerve to talk like to his Father, he knew his Father would not execute her for it but still, no one should want to be on the wrong side of a king especially an Elven king with eternal time to decide what to do with you. Perhaps his Father would pity her; she had no sense of respecting authority. Or he would just ask her questions keep her prisoner a few nights and then release her.

Legolas tightened his hold on her wrists, though he still kept his fingers from trailing over the scar with curiosity. He wanted to put the she elf in her place, tell her that she was out of her right to speak with a king like that. But Legolas kept his mouth shut; he knew his Father would not want Legolas to involve himself in the situation.

"You are in Mirkwood, I am in my right as the King of Mirkwood to do what I see fit with you." He spoke evenly with a calm air about his sudden change of tone.

She nodded with an irritated glare at no one in particular.

Without bothering to say another word to her Thranduil signalled his guard to lead them to the gates of Mirkwood. Legolas urged her forward as they continued to Follow Thranduil.

Once they'd reached the elven kingdom he heard the she elf suck in a breath. "Bain.(beautiful)" She murmured, he knew that if he was not raised here he would've felt the same; the stars shone upon the river that surround the walls, giving the water a silver glint to its surface there was nothing elves loved more than the sea and stars. Silvan elves however loved the woodland most, but he knew she was not from around here so she hardly counted amongst that category.

The guards standing watch bowed to their king and opened the gate. They paid no heed to the female Legolas was restraining, the elves of Mirkwood were accustomed to people wandering the forest being taken into the eleven kingdom, the only thing that made them slightly interested that this time it was an elf not a man or a dwarf. His father dismissed the guards and they went their separate ways. Maear came to Thranduil and bowed. "Your majesty, Lord Elrond has come from the south."

Thranduil gave Maear an acknowledging nod. "Legolas wait with her for an hour and once an hour has passed you may come to see lord Elrond." Thranduil ordered. "Leave her behind."

Legolas nodded obediently as his father swept out of the scene with Maear leading the way.

"Leithio nin.(Release me)" She said while Legolas gripped her wrists tightly perhaps a little too tightly with his irritation. So he would only be allowed to see Lord Elrond on his Fathers terms, and he'd have to spend another hour child sitting the she elf. He groaned with annoyance.

"Let me leave, I do not see why I am here." She said angrily.

"You are here on the order of the elven King, on his lands you were drawing orcs nearer to our walls" She broke off his explanation with a rush to defend herself.

"Orcs that I was slaughtering." She corrected.

"More importantly, King Thranduil is simply interested to find out where you belong." Legolas' tone was professional but he could see something inside her boiling over.

"Do you not see? I am out here on my own because I do not belong in any of the Elven kingdoms." Her voice had an edge, he felt her body stiffen with anger.

"Elves are not beings foolish enough to hunt orcs alone." He said with a half intention to insult her. "Warriors belong in kingdom to protect. They belong to the order of a king or leader."

He felt her tighten in rage, he anticipated for her to snap at him not stamp defiantly on his foot. It had hurt, because she had sent all her rage into that one movement. His grip slightly faltered when she kicked her leg into one of his legs giving her a split second to snatch her tied wrists away from him. She seized the moment she had provided for herself. She backed away from him as he lunged gracefully to grab her. She backed down the staircase, he shrugged she knew she could not escape, this was simply a test. She ran down the stairs and although Legolas knew better he followed understanding that his Father be enraged with the loss of the information the she elf could've provided them with.

She had the distinct disadvantage that she knew little of the layout of this Kingdom and her going down these stairs would only eventually lead her to the underground rooms. It was Legolas's favourite part of the kingdom as it was one of the only parts that had the luxuries of windows, but because of that it was why it tended to be used for watch towers of the activity that happened in Mirkwood. Her hair was drifting through the air behind her acting as a beacon for Legolas to find her with. He saw her stop abruptly she probably saw guards Passing through.

She turned back and looked at Legolas and then tore her gaze away. He heard her swear. And this is where the game ends. He slowed down now knowing there was nowhere for her to run to, besides her tied hands would not make it easy for her to fight him. He saw her eyes dart to where the cool night air was coming from, the lovely window wasn't exactly large but he was sure she'd fit through it. He swore under his breath. She grinned. No. She wouldn't. Would she? Legolas ran causing her to act faster she attempted at climbing onto the mantle with her hands that were lacking cooperation. Was she on a death wish?

There was no guarantee she'd survive a fall like that. Especially since what would meet her was not a lush green carpet but rocky waters. She was on the mantle and nudged herself eagerly off the mantle. She was an inch away from the fall when Legolas yanked her back by the waist she struggled and kicked and cursed as he removed her from her escape, roughly placing her on the staircase. Legolas untied her bounds. She was shocked for about a second until he tied their wrists together and clamped his fingers over hers. He could not ignore the ragged scar that was pressed up against his wrist.

He practically dragged her down the stone spiral staircase in a hurry to remove the rope that bound them.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"To the dungeons, so I may spend my hours with someone whose company I enjoy." Legolas responded plainly.

"And who might that be?" She asked.

When Legolas did not reply she began to start her list. "Friend? Foe?" She paused in thought. "Lover?" He turned to look at her, she was grinning.

"Lord Elrond." He told her shortly.

Clearly something about the subject of him had rendered her speechless.

"What troubles your mind?" Legolas questioned.

His body was thrust up against the wall it was not harshly but was an act of desperation. "Boe i'waen, an ngell nin." She spoke the words while using her free hand to pin him against the wall. The guards nearby drew their swords

And before they could come any closer Legolas held up his free hand and said. "Daro."

They kept their eyes on the situation however did not move further. Her bluey green eyes were full of something broken deep from within. "Û, it is my kings command." As the words escaped his lips something in her face faltered but she composed herself. "I see, I cannot say I understand but I do see." Her words were soft as she released him. He gave her a nod of careful consideration. Such a peculiar elf.

His elf ears gathered the sounds of voices. His Father and Lord Elrond. Obviously the she elf heard them to as her face become a void of anguish. Yet again her eyes shot to the nearest window. "Do not even think about it." He growled. Legolas never had thought in his life that he'd ever have to tell anyone not to hurl themselves out a window. He silently wondered whether she would truly do it. Probably not. He then recalled how close she had come to actually jumping off. No. By the valar there was no way that one of the eldar could be so foolish.

He grabbed her other hand harshly to stop her from using it as an escape tool. She did fight him but he kept his firm grip and with a look he reminded her there was nowhere to run. Thranduil and Elrond came quietly speaking in Elvish about what they'd found in the woods. Legolas watched as Elrond face was filled with utter recognition and the she elf's face was burdened with shame.

"Airëél." Elrond whispered.

She had gone completely and utterly still besides him, Thranduil and Legolas looked at the two of them, Elrond was solemn while the elf next to him swallowed harshly.

"You know of her." Thranduil said interestedly. "When did this happen?"

Elrond nodded. "Yes." He paused and then continued after a sad glance at the elf by Legolas. "We met over seven hundred years ago."

Legolas tensed but however kept his calm.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps it would be best for us to be seated comfortably and then confront this situation." His Father said courteously.

"Yes, Thranduil." Elrond said.

So they silently walked through starlit pathways of Mirkwood. Each path like a bridge, given that the paths did not reside on the ground.

Legolas turned to the elf besides him. He knew he should think of her by her name, but it felt strange to refer to someone by a name they'd never given you to call them. They had finally reached the hexagonal shaped gazebo that despite being underground was still verdurous. The intricate wooden frame was adorn with pretty Elanor flowers, the lush green leaves from a nearby tree that hung over the frame casting a green shadow.

Even though Greenwood was now called Mirkwood commonly, it was still beautiful in its underground cave format. Being underground kept them safe from the orcs that neared in Dol Guldur and spiders that poisoned a once glorious woodland. Thranduil called to one of the guards nearby. "Tog mann." He ordered calmly.

"An ngell nin ceada." Thranduil told them. Elrond sat in one of thicket chairs that matched the round centre table perfectly.

"You may untie her Legolas." His father told him gesturing to the rope holding her arm to his. Legolas mentally sighed at least he would not have to feel the discomfort of her scar. He unknotted the rope as he did so he inwardly convulsed in revulsion of that scar which he sensed did not end at her wrist. By the light of valar what had she encountered to receive that.

"Ada, no dirweg(Father be careful)" He cautioned. "I do not believe she is above hurling herself over the edge."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "So dramatic."

Legolas turned to Elrond who looked mildly horrified.

"Ada..." He warned.

"Very well then, when Maear returns I shall have him stand watch over her." Thranduil compromised.

"I do not wish to be stood over. I wish to be free." She snarled quietly. Legolas's hand moved to his sword.

Before Thranduil could conjure a response Elrond spoke up. "En mellon, hear it out first. Decide later." His words were soft and Thranduil beckoned his head in agreement and sat in the chair next to Elrond. Legolas observed ever watchful as she sat down into the seat. He sat in his chair still not removing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Airëél, would you care to tell the story or shall I?" Elrond asked gently.

Legolas stared at her as she did not respond; she kept her face down so they couldn't see her expression.

"I see you shall be telling the story then." Thranduil commented.

"Seven hundred years ago warriors of Rivendell and I were hunting an Orc pack that had passed our lands. They led us to the foot of the misty mountains." Elrond paused. "We were a few days behind them and had feared what they'd left in their wake.

"We found an Orc lair, but the orcs that had been there had been massacred. At first we had feared a dark beast had been the culprit of their violent end, we then however found something else." Elrond swallowed. Legolas looked him, he had a feeling he knew what was next so he did not press Elrond he understood that Elrond was only trying to find another way to phrase it because the person who suffered that day was right in front of them and although Legolas could not see her face he was sure she was breaking.

"We saw the bodies of two elves. One had been chained up on a stone table, and the other had fallen on the ground, so we followed a trail of blood, elf blood, after following it over night we did discover the cause of the Orc massacre." Elrond now looked at her, he looked sorrowful and proud

"I understand that the perished elves were Airëél's family?" Thranduil inquired.

"Yes." Elrond confirmed. With that their food arrived an odd time to eat at but none of them seemed to care. The food was an assortment of greenery, roots, berries, and a roasted piece of meat, with a side of bread and wine. Maear came to stand by the elf's chair as she ate in silence.

No one asked anymore questions regarding that day all those centuries ago he assumed whatever else his father wished to know he would ask his friend in private. Had she killed the orcs or had someone saved her? Was that were that scar came from? Legolas pushed the questions to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand keeping his eye on the unpredictable one. The elven lord and elven king conversed and Legolas added in when appropriate but he kept his eyes on the she elf.

Once they'd finished Thranduil stood and gestured for his friend to follow him, as he did so the elf lord purposely passed by the she elf's seat and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder briefly and murmured. "I wish to speak with you later." Leaving Legolas, the she elf and Maear.

The air around them felt laced with grief. The story that Elrond had told them was the bare minimal he sensed that there was more to the memory but Elrond had held back. Most likely because he did not wish to make her anymore uncomfortable than the retelling of this story would've already made her. He caught her looking over at the Halls of the elven kingdom. He wondered where she came from. He wondered if she belonged anywhere. If she did then what was she doing all the way in Mirkwood? He dismissed his thoughts as he sipped his wine. Legolas rose from his seat and Maear blocked the elf from leaving as she stood from her chair.

"I wish only to stand, an negell nin" she said quietly she kept her eyes down and did not allow her face to be visible.

Feeling a tad of bit guilt tugging on his eternal conscience he nodded. She had just relived probably the worst day of her life. However that did not remove Legolas's weariness. He signalled for Maear to move himself, Legolas took a hold of one of her wrists though he was gentler than he was earlier that did not mean he trusted her to stand up with no supervision. This elf was willing to jump out of a window. Yet again he'd taken hold of the scarred one causing her to flinch and shiver.

"Lá" She barked. Legolas gave Maear a look that said _I will handle this_. The word she had said wasn't Sindarin. Sindarin and mannish had been Legolas' main languages he knew little of other languages, but it was another form of elvish, he guessed it might be Quenya.

He turned her around to face him he looked at her and saw a fierce burning in her eyes.

"The other please." She said through gritted teeth. In regular circumstances were the prisoner was just saying it to be a pain in his ass he would ignore their plea. However in tonight's circumstances were his Fathers friend seemed to show concern for the prisoner, and there seemed to be feasible reason for her angry request he decided that he'd obey her wishes. She was most likely in physical pain as well as emotional.

He swapped the marred wrist for the smooth one and stood a few inches back as she looked over the Mirkwood halls and then turned her wrist over and over and examined her scar. She closed her eyes and whispered. "Selman mana?"

~Elrond~

Elrond and Thranduil were in the Kings study quarters it was just as Elrond had remembered; dressed in elegant old furnishings, simplistic yet regal. The yew desk that had maps and papers strewn over the intricate surface was still situated in front of the double doors and windows that reached up to the very top of the high ceilinged wall, giving the room a glorious verdant ancient back drop of Mirkwood.

The beautiful tree columns stood tall and majestically natural in every corner of the wide lengthy study. The doors were cracked open allowing the cool night air to drift through the room. Thranduil sat on one of the recliners that was adorn with velvet cushions and silken throws as Elrond paced back and forth.

"Elrond, please enlighten me with the history of the she elf." Thranduil said bluntly but politely.

Elrond wasted no time he told his friend what he knew of her.

"Airëél's Father was a hunter, they travelled far and wide hunting orcs and beasts over middle earth's terrain, his name was Élferedir. A brave and wild elf, born in the first age." Elrond said.

"I have heard none of that name." Thranduil remarked.

"Not many have, you see when I first found Airëél I asked her of her lineage she told me she was Noldorin."

"Where did she live?" Thranduil inquired.

"Nowhere, she ventured a cross middle earth slaying beasts, never belonging to a Kingdom." Elrond informed.

"What truly happened all those centuries ago I wish to hear the details."

"Élferedir's body along with his wife's had been mutilated, she'd lied on a stone table with space between her, enough space to fit another elf. I already knew her husband had fallen in battle, but there was still the scent of another elf." Elrond told him.

"What of the she elf?" Thranduil asked sharply looking at his friends face become like two seasons colliding, a mix proudness and sorrow, yet again.

"The orcs in the camp had been massacred, however we followed the trail of elven blood along that trail we came across the bodies of orcs, we continued to follow the blood, but there was more of it which led me to believe that we'd only find a corpse. However at the finish of our trail that was not exactly what we found, an Orc berserker lay on the ground with its head separated from its body. And a she elf laid besides it a sword still in her hand. Both her own blood and the orcs blood was everywhere, we brought her back to Imaldris and I healed her." Elrond finished.

"And what do you purpose I do with her?" Thranduil asked thoughtfully. "Allow her to follow you to Imaldris?"

"I could not bring her to Rivendell, at least not now." Elrond declared.

"Mellon, for a very little time I have known her but my senses and observation have already told me she is reckless, impulsive and incapable of following the orders of a King or a leader." Thranduil announced. He was indeed correct, very correct. But Elrond needed to convince his friend to take this elf in, he could not allow her to risk her life any longer, for he knew the truth but could not tell Thranduil at this very moment because he himself was uncertain of the truth in the knowledge he had gathered about Airëél. He would keep it within his walls until he became certain of it.

"She is, I shan't deny it, but she will learn." Elrond explained. "Besides she is a fine warrior."

"A warrior she is not, she is a Huntress." Thranduil corrected.

"Mellon, if it were Legolas you know I would not hesitate to take him in and allow him to live within my home. If anything were to happen to you, you need not worry what would become of him. I would teach him how to rule his Kingdom, I would be there for him." Elrond said softly.

Thranduil bowed his head in grace. "No, Mellon." He murmured lightly. Elrond smiled and brought his friend up from his seat and placed both hands atop of Thranduil's shoulders and grasped them firmly with a grateful, friendly affection.

"Gurren *glassui." Elrond thanked him. Perhaps her time here could help mend what had been broken and then she could return to Rivendell one day.

He wished to insure her safety, if Thranduil knew who she might be then he would understand. But the moment he had seen how hard she had fought and how broken she'd become because of it, he'd felt he should at least try and find her a place to start new. Over seven hundred years ago she had lied to him and as this night went on he was going to find out why.

~Legolas~

He noticed that the she elf did not attempt to run or demand rather forcefully to be set free she just stood their quietly observing her disfigured skin, she had muttered something earlier, though not in a language Legolas was accustomed to, he was sure it was in quenya.

"Mauya nin avánië." He heard her say. He tried to recall all the quenya he'd heard in his life though it had been very little since most the quenya speaking elves had departed to Valinor and all the words he had heard were mostly from rituals that had no use in this situation.

Servants came and took away the plates and glasses, they all regarded the situation curiously; the prince of Mirkwood gripping onto the dark haired elf who looked and sounded half mad at this moment, examining her arm thoroughly while muttering in a language completely foreign to the Silvan elves.

Legolas thanked them and secretly hoped his kin would dismiss this elf who currently seemed half mad to their eyes. Maear came closer to Legolas and stood beside his Prince with his hand clutching the hilt of his sword.

He too was wary of this stranger who'd been hunting in the woods. There were so many questions about her. But he supposed he could forget all of them, he was sure Lord Elrond intended to bring her back to Imaldris.

He seemed to be concerned for her, Legolas wondered what it would be like to be without both your parents, he could barely recall meeting his own Mother but he had grown up being raised by his Father. He sometimes let his mind drift to how different his life would be if he had known her. But he put as side the thought at once. _Best not dwell on what can never be._

He kept his mind fixated on holding watch over the she elf, her weapons had consisted of a few daggers and a sword her skills had not been elegant they had been undisciplined. Maybe she did belong nowhere. He knew his father and Elrond would make a sensible decision about what to do with her.

It was dark and dangerous in Mirkwood wherever she went she'd have to be careful. How foolish and arrogant was she to believe she could handle the darkness that now tainted these lands. Spending time with someone who was clearly either domineering or was simply ill-advised of what now lingered in Mirkwood made him think higher of his own intelligence.

He would certainly be glad to be rid of this little bump in the road, his kin and him had much more to be thinking about than some foolish she elf with no regard for danger. Those type of people were usually the end of their own existence and sadly sometimes others.

~Airëél~

She could feel the firm strong grip of the prince, she could feel the heavy gazes of the prince and the guard, she knew what they must think. But she did not care, when Elrond had arrived it had stirred the guilt in her conscience. More than that had caused her dark mood, she had been angered at being taken prisoner by the of the King of Mirkwood and his kin. But it had not tainted her mood to complete darkness.

She wanted to be free, Airëél was not accustomed to being held within a castle, she longed for the woods that could not confine or restrain her. After hearing those words from Lord Elrond's mouth she wished to hunt, so she could silence, stop and slaughter the vile of middle earth.

But she supposed that is what many would long to do if that were all they seemed to be good at. She was her Fathers daughter, not fair of voice, but was efficient in survival out in the woods. She knew The Elven King and his son as well as his kin, did not take well to people crossing their lands.

Quiet footsteps entered the gazebo, strange it was, to have a gazebo underground. She turned to see had entered, The King and Lord Elrond. There was no doubt that Elrond was kinder than the elven king. You could feel it. Airëél clenched her teeth and resisted the urge to attempt to fight the guard beside the prince and tear the princes hand from her wrist.

He may be a prince to the Silvan elves but he was no prince to her, she felt slightly angered by the fact that Prince Legolas Thranduilon noticed her marred skin, it was personal. Airëél knew that it was not exactly his fault it was hard not to notice when making contact with her skin. She supposed she'd be interested to if she were in his shoes it was almost foreign to see a scarred elf.

It was especially strange though because Airëél had spent sometime around the race of men and she knew very well that some men did not even have scars like that. Elrond was now beside her he turned to Legolas and spoke gently. "You need not restrain her any longer Legolas."

She did not bother to look at the prince for his reaction. She felt him remove his lock on her wrist. Though his touch was not vile or disgusting like an Orc but it made her uncomfortable to be restrained by anyone especially by someone who if she attacked, she'd be executed or worse be confined to a prisoners cage.

She heard them take their leave and sucked in a breath, Airëél felt sick to her stomach, she knew exactly where this was going she'd dreaded the day this would happen. She'd lied and ran. And now she could not lie, and she most definitely could not run.

~Elrond~

"Airëél, why were you dishonest with me?" Elrond asked.

He noticed her eyes flickering around the caved walls and examining the candle light and paths of running water.

"It does not matter Elrond." She said quietly.

"Yes it does." He replied his voice was hard, showing that he would not so easily back away the from the subject.

"I could not stay with my mother's family." She admitted.

Elrond regarded her questioningly.

"Why?"

"They do not understand the choice of my lifestyle." Airëél confessed tensely as she raised an eyebrow.

"What of your Fathers family?" He queried.

"Dead." She said shortly.

"Then why did you not stay in Rivendell and join my kin? Where you could grieve with peace surrounding you." Elrond implored.

Airëél laughed bitterly. "Stay and live in pretences. Pretend that I do not thirst for the blood of my enemies and crave revenge? Delude myself into thinking I belong there! That I belong anywhere except the wild!"

"That could have altered with time." He countered keeping his calm, she was so very young compared to him, he understood that perhaps she still saw things in the way the younger generation did. Although the way she saw things was similar to the way of men, seeking to be valorous and acting on impulsiveness instead of wisdom. Elves did not think in such ways. She had much to learn.

"What of the constant reminder that lies there, it may be your home but it is my nightmare!" She snapped half angry half desperate she whirled around to look in the opposite direction to the one she had been previously been facing and stormed off. Elrond did not bother to stop her he felt his heart tighten with guilt, for not realising. He'd been a fool. A fool to think that she would mend. If she ever healed then he would ask her to return to Imaldris, if by then he could be certain of his suspicions he could confront her about it. But now was not the time, he silently wondered if she knew or if all his suspicions were a folly to believe.

Airëél needed to stay in Mirkwood, here she could learn and still not have to leave the woods that she seemed to desire so deeply to be free in. It may be dangerous here but Thranduil was good at keeping his kin safe, besides Elrond knew very well that if he took her away from danger then she'd seek out something even more dangerous.

Elrond knew that Thranduil was right. She was a Huntress not a warrior. Warriors died honourable among others and Hunters died free but alone.

~Thranduil~

The Elven Kings Halls of Mirkwood were grand and magnificent. The caved walls glowing with lovely candle light excusing the absence of the stars. The running water that was underneath the wooden paths that were designed to be simple and marvellous which they did without fault. All though darkness had descended upon the once glorious Greenwood the Great Thranduil knew he'd done a dutiful job at keeping it at bay. The cave system helped them keep safe from the foul creatures that now came to Mirkwood, he often sent his warriors to deal with the infestation of spiders.

However tonight the events had been different. The woodland elves often kept those they found in their woods such as men and dwarfs as their prisoners. But today it had been an elf. It had been an elf a fool enough to battle those orcs. An elf who'd drawn the Orcs closer to Thranduil's fortress.

Thranduil did not like her tone, or her attitude towards battle. Elrond was right she was a strong fighter, very strong. However she was undisciplined and she needed to be taught how to respect authority. It was not exactly a task Thranduil wished to do however his friend had asked him to see it done and though he did not want one like her in his fortress he was a loyal friend and Elrond wished to see it done and done it would be.

He let his mind drift to Legolas.

Legolas did not yet know that his Father was aware of him letting the she elf Airëél go and fight. It had proved to be useful however Legolas had disobeyed orders in the desperation to protect his kin. Thranduil would not confront his son about it, at least not now. He'd bide his time and see whether it became an issue for him. The main issue was currently the she elf. Although Elrond had told him more of her but he sensed there was an extent to what Elrond knew and what he was willing to share at this moment. It did not bother him. He could wait. What did concern him and bother him was that Legolas had access to an insight on the one thing that Thranduil never wanted him to have to imagine. His Mother's death.

~Airëél~

Airëél had ran away from the conversation with lord Elrond and found a place that was unoccupied by guards. All the guards had looked at her oddly as she walked slightly too angrily, but she suspected they knew she was trapped here so none bothered to deter her. The place that she had found was a strange place that was empty, she guessed because most the elves were in their quarters. She'd had to a little climbing down from the path in order for her to sit on a high top rock that had water running under it.

She honestly had no idea where she was in the kingdom but for once did not care, or think about escaping since she'd been here. Airëél let her legs dangle down the tips of her worn hunting boots kissing the water. She could not return with Elrond to Imaldris. Not with the memories she had of there. Waking up in that room, wondering where on earth she was and where was her Mother and Father. And then remembering they had more than just died they'd been tortured. That her Father had.. She swallowed and made an effort to banish the memory. All Airëél knew was that if there was anything she wanted to do it was to slaughter those who'd ruined her life who continued to ruin others' lives.

She wanted nothing more at this moment than tear the hearts of orcs and beasts from their chests. To strangle them until their heads ripped off, to slice and cut and beat them into oblivion all of that as well as her freedom. Hacking and slaughtering sounded good right now. And here in Mirkwood there appeared to be shortage of death worthy victims to her blade. Airëél needed to rip something to shreds to feed her hunger for the death of her enemies. Of middle earths enemies. From behind her she heard footsteps approach and then heard the commanding yet civil voice of the Prince. "Tolo ar nin."

Deciding she was not going to fight him based on the fact that he was an extremely skilled warrior and they were on his terrain she turned around and nodded. She stood up and saw that the princes' arm was stretched out politely, offering it to her to help her. Airëél ignored his offer and leaped up onto the path and now stood before him. The prince retracted his arm rather awkwardly.

After walking silently side by side for a few minutes not uttering a word. She knew she must smell like everything she'd killed. Though elves did not tend to smell, Airëél had not bathed in such a long time and she spent her time in the wild picking up some of the odours from her victims meaning she stunk. Though it sounded disgusting and it certainly smelled disgusting the only perk to this was in the wild it kept men, dwarfs away from attacking her, while she knew they'd underestimate her because she was a female but stench of monsters and death put them off.

Airëél's father always had told her it will assert your strength and dominance over those who you should be wary of. Wild folk were unpredictable. But no one wanted to pick an unnecessary fight with you if they knew you had given death to many before and yet were standing.

"You speak Quenya?" The prince asked suddenly. He must've heard her, she prayed he did not understand her.

"Yes." Airëél replied.

"Where did you learn? Since the Noldo departed for the undying lands the use of everyday Quenya has become non-existent." The prince said curiously.

"My Mother was Noldor, she raised me speaking Quenya." She returned carefully. "Do you speak it or understand it?"

"No, I was raised speaking Silvan and Sindarin." Airëél sighed in relief. After that they continued to walk silently, it looked odd. Airëél knew she did not physically fit in around the Silvan elves she knew she looked strange even next to the Sinda King and prince. She was fairly taller than the Silvan elves, though that was expected due to her Noldor heritage. Though the Lord Elrond and the elven king and his son were still taller than her.

Once they'd finally reached back to Lord Elrond the prince took his leave as Elrond thanked him. Interesting, he must truly be good friends with Elrond, if he personally came to get her for his friend. Instead of ordering a member of the guard.

~Elrond~

"Airëél, I now understand why you cannot return with me, but I have another proposition for you." Elrond said understandingly.

"What would this proposition be?" She said absentmindedly.

"I propose you stay here in Mirkwood-" she abruptly cut him off. "No Elrond, do you not understand? It is not just Imaldris I do not wish to settle anywhere! I will not dishonour his memory Elrond." Elrond knew when she said it she meant her Father.

Though Elrond understood that she'd been raised to value this he still took a sterner tone but still let it be gentle. "Do you not believe that you dishonour him by not caring for your own life-"

Then he saw her lose it her features braking out in rage and grief. "You know nothing, nothing of who he was and what he stood for, what he wanted." He saw her clench her fists, she must of digging her nails in so hard because a scarlet river dripped from each of her locked fists.

"Airëél, stop you are hurting yourself." Elrond said softly. Airëél did not respond to him, he did not make a move however for he feared she would end up hurting herself more. It was then that the young elf prince darted into the beautiful gazebo that was currently filled with grief and torment.

Legolas's face was partially horrified yet determined to do something. Elrond saw Legolas gently pry her fingers apart from her palms revealing the freshly ripped and shredded skin that was oozing with blood. The prince ushered Airëél to sit down and without hesitation he tore off some fabric off the hem of his shirt and used it as a bandage around her newly damaged skin.

He held onto her hands, clearly trying to ensure that she did not do it again. The dark torment in her eyes was still present she seemed to barely notice the prince on kneeling in front of her tending delicately to her self-mutilated palms. Legolas Thranduilon was filled with kindness a kindness that his father did not possess. Elrond smiled despite the situation perhaps there was hope after all for her.

~Legolas~

Legolas put aside how uncomfortable the sight was, he just focused all his energy on mending it. The material he'd ripped off his shirt was soaked in her blood, but she did not seem to notice or care. She had a dark look in her eyes, that made his gut clench in uneasiness.

"Tolo ar nin, an ngell nin." Legolas told her his voice was calm but the whole situation pressed into his most sorrowful thoughts. His Mother. Would this have been her if she'd survived? He rose to his feet, and took both her hands in his own to prevent her from redigging her fingernails back into her skin, although he knew he risked her damaging him instead.

She did not fight him as he conducted her out of the gazebo and through the passage ways of the kingdom his body was altered to the side of her keeping his thumbs on her wounds. He ignored the strange looks they got from guards though he guessed due to the demented look in her eyes the guards looked away quickly after seeing the look on the she elf's face that seemed to give off a warning, that and she stank of death. But Legolas was use to such smells now given that Mirkwood was ridden with dark evil creatures it made his anger burn, this was his home and they were invaders. Forgetting about those feeling he focused on the current task at hand.

Legolas led her down the beautiful staircase that was crafted from a pale brown wood.

Once they'd finally found the guest housing, Legolas cracked the door of one of the guest quarters open. It was dark inside with no windows due to the fact that these rooms were underground unlike Legolas's and his Fathers who had their quarters above the ground were starlight could illuminate their chambers while they dreamed. His elven eyes could still see well however he retracted one hand from her to take a candle that was hanging from the walls pouring light into the halls, before he did so he noticed his fingers and palm were coated in her blood, he wiped as much of the scarlet stain off as he could on his shirt. He used the candle to ignite the candelabras, giving them enough light so he could see her wounds clearly.

There was a lovely willow branch bed set in the centre pushed up against the wall the headboard was in the pretty shape of a bishop arch. A chaise longue with muslin throws strewn over it and plush embroidery cushions sat at the foot of the bed. He noticed the tall standing archways that stood a fair distance away from any of the bedroom furniture, beyond the archways were a small bath that was made of stone, as well as a basin that was built into a cabinet with a simple mirror above it.

He guided through the chamber candle still in his hand so he could illuminate the bathroom, her blood lightly splattering the floor. He sat her down on the small lowdown wooden stall that in usual circumstances would've held bath salts and soaps on top of it not an elf. Legolas lit the candles around the bathing area and then left the room momentarily to call to the nearest guard of course given the blood all over his hands and shirt the guard showed concern but Legolas dismissed it and told him he was just handling something for Lord Elrond and asked if he could send him some warm water and a few simple medical supplies along with some hot water for a bath. When he returned Legolas thanked him and told him to not mention this. The guard agreed to the princes orders and left to return to his post. Legolas crossed through the bedroom area and into the bathing place, with the supplies in his arms. He set them down besides the stool, a small medical kit, a large jug of piping hot bath water, and a small pitcher of warm water accompanied by a bowl the guard had taken the initiative which was helpful.

Legolas knelt down in front of her, unwrapped the bloodied remains of the material of his shirt, poured the warm water in the bowl and gently took her hands into the water; she grunted briefly it probably stung was all. Legolas worked silently and calmly pushing all the questions this situation rose to the back of his mind. He took a towel and dried her hands while applying pressure to them to keep them from bleeding. He dare not look up at her, he feared that the dark torment still danced in her eyes. Once he was sure they were no longer bleeding he examined them.

The skin had been torn off; her nails had dug in far he could see why there was so much blood now. She was not mortal she was elf kind so she was strong so it was not very surprising she could've inflicted that. Legolas carefully wrapped the bandages around each of her hands and then secured them from coming loose.

He now looked at her and spoke softly. "Are you okay?" Breaking her out of whatever she was thinking of she returned to him with an angry look.

Legolas would not take this he'd only helped and now she was looking at him like he was her enemy. "It is not my fault YOU did this to yourself, so do not look at me as if I am to blame." He snapped.

"I never said it was your fault." She growled quietly.

Deciding they ought to change the subject he picked up the jug of hot water and said. "You smell vile, take a bath."

Most people would be offended but she replied matter of factly. "In the wild this vile smell is what keeps unwanted people away."

"Why because you smell so disgusting no body wishes to be near you?" Legolas wondered curiously.

"Surprisingly No." She answered and then continued as she seemed to realise that Legolas actually wanted to know why anyone especially an elf would want to smell like that. "If you smell of death what man would pick a battle with you?"

He supposed that did make sense however he responded with a glint of humour in his voice. "Well here, we prefer to smell pleasant, so bathe." He poured the hot water in the tub and then went to raid the cabinet for something for her to wash herself with. He tossed her a gauzy bag of bath salts as well as a bar of scented soap wrapped in a leaf she caught the both of them and Legolas left her to clean her very unsanitary self. He exited the chamber and went to ask for one of the servants to bring her a robe, and a dress. At least in dress she'd be less dangerous with no place to conceal weapons.

~Legolas~

After deciding he'd waited the appropriate time Legolas returned, opening the chamber door to see the she elf climb out of the tub, he gasped. As she stretched over he could see where the scaring on her hand lead to, it trailed thickly along her arm and was drawn in like a star on her shoulder-blade , and by the valar, the other scar… The heavy jagged lining was carved into the side of her rib cage down to her hipbone. He felt sick, her other slight scars weren't bothering him, but those scars where but the others by the valar they were indescribable. He shivered at the look of them, Elves did not often scar due to their own self-healing but those scars was so deranged to see on an elf, on anyone Legolas could not help but feel violated.

He silently indicated to the robe and dress neatly folded on the wooden stall. She didn't seem to care for his presence and her nakedness. He supposed she wasn't at all into being proper like a lady, Legolas had seen many naked elleths bodies before he'd done more than just see them to be exact, but they'd all been perfectly smooth, unmarred, and clear. They'd all been beautiful, not like hers.

She clearly noticed the unintentional disturbed look on his face because she didn't bother changing at all and actually walked closer to him. "Is there a problem? Do you not like seeing scars prince?" the way she said prince was with such scorn. "I suppose you wouldn't, you've spent your entire life coddled in a castle haven't you? You've never been scared have you now?"

He growled. He might be a prince, but he had spent time serving his kingdom, hunting orcs, leading and protecting his kin. "What did you think I was doing out there today?"

"Perhaps having a bit of fun." She pointed out.

He snarled quietly. "It wasn't exactly enjoyable disobeying orders from my King, for you."

"I did not run, did I?"

"No, you stayed." He drawled. "Why?" 

"I don't like to lie, and give false intentions often, I did not intend to do such to you this night."

Legolas couldn't help himself, he thought of the violent death of his mother when he saw that scar, so he asked. "What was it like?" he leaned out to brush his fingertips across the scaring on her arm. She flinched slightly, but didn't rip his hand off.

"I'll never forget." Was all she said before she turned away to change.

 **A/N: Hiya It's been so long since I've found the will to write again! I was actually working on this ages ago but then I broke my phone (classic act of dropping it down the toilet) and sort of gave up but then I found it was on my email so a few weeks ago I decided to just go for it again** **it was originally going to be longer but I decided it was already long! Please review, favourite and follow if you want me to continue as this would take me a while to write and I wouldn't want to keep it going unless people would read it. School is such drag and hopefully in whatever free time I have I would be able to keep this story going, I know It's a romance but it's a slow one! I'm just rolling with my ideas for a while! Sorry for any mistakes please let me know and I'll correct them and I'll also try and find the rest of the elvish translations! Airëél's name is pronounced 'Arhh-ree-l' and I am going where the wind takes me with this one! Thanks!**


End file.
